create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Creation Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for the Game Creation Wiki. Our staff kindly asks that you please follow all the rules and read them before doing anything on the wiki. The rules are subject to being updated and can only be edited by Server Administrators and Server Helpers. Basic Rules *All games must be original. **Plants vs. Zombies Online is an exception to this rule. *You have the right to join any of the wiki's collaborative projects. *If you have a complete game that is ready to play, you can request to have it on the "Games" page. *No bullying or arguing with other users, this is a community we all share, please be as respectful as possible. *No arguing with staff. Editing Rules *Vandalization of pages is forbidden. **Vandalism will be reverted. *No bad edits are allowed. *You cannot edit a page without permission if specified. *Pages that are stubs or abandoned will become subject to deletion. **To avoid this, please fix the pages. *You cannot edit pages just to get badges. *No fasle information on a page is allowed. *No offensive images or videos are allowed on pages. *No adding a page to an unrelated category. *A Server Helper or Server Administrator need to approve a page if it is specified. *You cannot reverse an edit from a staff position that is higher than you. *If you name a page the same name as something else you must include the disambiguation template. *If your page is in he process of being edited, please include the under construction template *All edits should include a summary. **Minor edits do not. *No swearing in the comments. **Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. *A Server Helper or Server Administrator can delete any page they they find unnecessary. Profile Rules *No swearing is permitted. ** Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. *No bullying on a users' talk page. *No offensive images and videos are allowed on a talk page. *You should always leave a signature when you post a message. *You cannot edit another users' talk page without permission. *You cannot use another users' wordbubble without permission. **You can request for your own personal wordbubble to be created, or you can make it yourself. *No swearing, offensive images or videos, or hate messages on your description. Blog Rules *No swearing is permitted. **Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. *Topics that are offensive or inappropriate are forbidden. **Blogs with these topics will be deleted. *You cannot edit another users' blog unless you have permission. *No swearing in the comments. *No bullying in the comments. *No arguing in the comments, not everyone has the same opinion *No offensive or inappropriate images and videos are allowed in blogs. Forum Database Rules *No swearing is permitted. **Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. *No posting more than 5 posts continuously on a thread. *You have the right to create any thread except ones relating to wiki management and promotion. **You may create those threads if you have permission from a staff member. *Please try to put your thread under the appropriate board. **Database Moderators, Server Helpers and Server Administrators will move your thread if it isn't in a suitable board. *No bullying in a thread. *No arguing in a thread, not everyone has the same opinion. *No spamming in a thread. *No editing other users' posts without permission. **Database Moderators, Server Helpers and Server Administrators do not need permission. ***Bad edits will not be tolerated. *No removing other users' posts without permission **Database Moderators, Server Helpers and Server Administrators do not need permission. ***Posts removed without a good reason will be restored. *Threads have a limit of 300 posts unless specified otherwise. *Threads with specified rules must have those rules followed. Codex Rules *No swearing is permitted. **Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. ***Coded cursing with Emoticons is also prohibited. *No bullying another user in the Codex. *No arguing in the Codex, not everyone has the same opinion. *No overflowing of the Codex. *No abusing chatmod status if you are given it **Codex Moderators must report to a Server Helper or Server Administrator if a user who was given chatmod status is abusing their power. *Private Chat doesn't have the Codex's rule, however please be civil when using it. *No linking inappropriate images and videos in the Codex. *No offensive chat tags are allowed. **You cannot use another users chat tag unless you have permission. *No spamming in the Codex. Vote Rules These rules apply to any votes on the Game Creation Wiki. *25 mainspace edits are required to vote unless specified otherwise **Any vote that doesn't meet all the requirements will be disqualified *No swearing is permitted during a vote **Please censor your curse words with an asterisk. *In a vote for promotion, no self votes are allowed. **If you self vote in a promotion vote, your vote will be terminated. *Only Server Helpers and Server Administrators can start promotion votes. **If you have permission from a Server Helper or Server Administrator, you can start a promotion vote. *No arguing during a vote, not everyone has the same opinion. *No bullying another user during a vote. *Only Server Helpers and Server Administrators can overrule in a vote. *Only Server Helpers and Server Administrators can terminate and halt promotion votes. **If you have permission from a Server Helper or Server Administrator, you may terminate or halt promotion votes. *Only Database Moderators, Server Helpers and Server Administrators can start wiki management votes. **If you have a suggestion for wiki management, you can share it with a Server Helper or Server Administrator, and with permission you can start a wiki management vote. *Anyone can start a vote as long as it isn't a promotion vote or a wiki management vote. *Database Moderators have similar rights to Server Helpers and Server Administrators in votes. **They can't do anything to a Server Helper or Server Administrator and they can't overrule in a vote, but they have the other rights. *Only Server Helpers, Server Administrators, Database Moderators and the user who started the vote can disqualify votes. *Election votes still require 25 mainspace edits unless specified otherwise. *There are three categories of votes: **Promotion Vote ***A vote to decide whether a user is fit for a promotion to staff or not. Only Server Helpers and Server Administrators can start a promotion vote, however you can start one if you have permission. Any user can request fora promotion vote, however it is recommended that they have all the requirements for the position they wish to obtain before requesting. **Wiki Management Vote ***These votes are for making decisions regarding the wiki. Only Database Moderators, Server Helpers and Server Administrators can start a wiki management vote, however if you have permission from a Server Helper or Server Administrator (You cannot get permission from a Database Moderator), you can start one. **General Vote ***a vote that has any topic that isn't relating to wiki management or promotion. Any user can start this type of vote. **Election ***These votes use the Elect template instead of the standard Support and Oppose templates. They can have any topic and any user can start one as long as it doesn't relate to promotion and wiki management. Reporting an Offence to the Rules If you find someone offending any of the wiki's rules, please do the following: * Report it to a Server Administrator or Server Helper. * Provide a screen shot of the offence*. * If there is a vote on what the punishment of the offender shall be, participate in the vote. * If you are unable to report the offence because you are busy or have to leave, ask a trusted user to do it for you. * Report as soon as possible. * Report by starting a thread under Transgression Reports in the Forum Database or leave a message on a Server Administrator or Server Helper's talk page so that they may view it and highlight it if necessary. ** If you are able to highlight the thread without the need of a Server Administrator or Server Helper, you may do so. *This is optional and not required. Punishments for Breaking the Rules The following are the consequences for breaking the wiki's rules: Warning This will be given first to notify the user that they are offending the rules. When a user receives a warning, they should stop all offensive activity and make careful choices as a warning can be turned into a block. Server Administrators and Server Helpers are the only ones who can give warnings, but a normal user can report to a Server Administrator or Server Helper to administer a warning to the reported user. Block After receiving a warning, if the warned user continues to break the rules, a Server Administrator or Server Helper can block them. When blocking a Server Administrator and Server Helper must provide the reason for the block and can use their own judgement for the duration of the block, or they can start a vote to determine the block's length. Ban Should a user who has been blocked and warned on numerous occasions continue to break the rules, a Server Administrator or Server Helper can ban them form the wiki. A ban requires the Server Administrator or Server Helper to start a vote.